Sekirei : Eternal Pledge Re
by Fateion
Summary: Eight Iwafune fell down from heaven. One fell into the sea, Seven fell into the land. Six Ashikabi appeared and fight over the Kushimitama while the last one fight to end the fight. Rewrite version of Sekirei : Eternal Pledge


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sekirei and Naruto

**-Tokyo-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

Sekirei : Eternal Pledge Re

Chapter 1: Falling Star

In Japan, there were three mountains regarded as "Three Holy Mountains" Mount Tate, Mount Haku, and Mount Fuji. From out of the three, Mount Fuji was the holiest of Japan's "Three Holy Mountains". Mount Fuji itself was named for the Buddhist fire goddess Fuchi and was sacred to the Shinto goddess Sengen-Sama.

In the northwest of Mount Fuji, there was a forest. The forest contained a number of rocky, icy caverns, and other things. However, due to the wind-blocking density of the trees and an absence of wildlife, the forest was known for being eerily quiet. This forest also known to has a historic association with demons. The forest name was Aokigahara or also known as the Sea of Trees.

With so many tales and legend that surrounded Aokigahara, it was no wonder that people though that forest was haunted and cursed. Though nowadays was not like that but in the past it was.

However, every legend and tales has a beginning.

It was a long, long time ago when people still have not named the forest as Aokigahara, or the mount as Mount Fuji and where the country knew as Japan still have not existed. The time Japan still divided into small tribe with small territory divided them, the time when the concept of government still not existed, the time of myth and legend.

Even at that time, people tended to stay away from the forest that would be knew as Aokigahara. Even though there were no stories or legend about demon at time in Aokigahara. However, there was a rumor, which made people near Aokigahara wary to enter the forest.

The rumor started like this, "People who enter the forest and get lost will find a field of flower and a big stone monument that engraved with weird symbol. Should they find this place, they must not pick the flower or do anything that wreck the stone and pray or give some offering to the stone. Then a man with hair that bright like sun and red eyes, red like blood with strange symbol on it will appear, wearing black cloak that hide his body. If you pick flower of wreck the stone the man will kill you but if you pray or give some offering to the stone, before you knew it you will be out of the forest"

This made people to call the man as the guardian, spirit and even god of Aokigahara. They respected and prayed the man, before long they started to give some offering but these did not last long. In the end, a rumor was just a rumor, a fickle thing that bounded to distorted or twisted. The rumor have travelled from one mouth to another and as time passed by, somehow, along the way the rumor turned into a different one. Because there were some people that inserted they own thought and opinion about it.

Which made the rumor ended like this, "Beware who enter the forest because deep inside the forest live demons with red eyes that will kill and eat anyone who dare enter the his domain"

This new rumor made people who lived near Aokigahara forgot the previous rumor and started to believe this new rumor. This made them become afraid to entered and stayed out of Aokigahara. However, this did not change the fact that some brave or perhaps foolish man entered Aokigahara in quest to kill the demon, but none of them ever came out again. Still, because of this, people started to believe the second rumor more and news about this so-called demon traveled fast. Nowadays, only warrior who brave of foolish enough came and entered Aokigahara. Still, the result were the same, none have ever came out. Looking back from the future, this rumor might be the start the whole legend and tales about demon in Aokigahara.

However, unknown to them, they might be not far from the truth. The man that known as the red eyes demon of Aokigahara was in fact a demon container(Jinchuuriki), former demon container to be exact. That man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, though nowadays he called himself as Naruto only. After all, he found a little use, using his family name when all his friend and anyone that knew his family have long died.

He stood silently, unmoving in front of the stone monument that carved with the name of his friends and everyone that he knew which he made by himself. The wind blew and swayed his spiky untamed blonde hair while carried the sweet smell of flower that he planted. He took a small breath, exhaling the sweet smell before he lifted his right hand and traced some name on the stone monument. His once blue eyes were now red with three tomoe moving around as he traced the name and read it. His face was without expression but the look of sadness and despair was evident on his eyes.

Naruto wondered for a brief moment about how long have he been alive but shook his head to clear that thought. It did not matter, nothing matter to him or interest him anymore. He just simply existed, alive outside but dead inside. There was no other purpose for him, except guarding this stone monument, the last and only remained piece of a forgotten age, swallowed by the passage of time and history, the age of ninja. With him as the only one who still remembered about it. He was the last and only survivor of that age, relic of distant past.

He still remembered about what happened clearly.

The day when his parents, Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina sacrificed their life to sealed Kyuubi, the nine tailed beast in him to save Konoha, the hidden village in leaves. His live in Konoha, his academy ninja live, the day he learned about Kyuubi, his gennin team, his first mission, chunnin exam, the death of sandaime hokage, the betrayal of Sasuke and other things that happened to him.

However, the most things that he remembered were the fourth great shinobi war.

The fourth shinobi great war, the war that was not only decided the fate of elemental nation but also the world, the turning point. The war that killed many people and some of his friend as they were sacrificed their life for a better world, a world without hatred, a world with peace. The war ended with the loss of so many life and destruction, which made him nowadays to thought if it was worth it. Even if they finally won and peace finally came to elemental nation, but a peace that made from the sacrificed of so many peoples and blood could be really called a true peace. He wondered if the name of a bloody peace was more suitable.

Naruto closed his eyes and replayed the memories of the war.

The fight with the man who claimed to be Uchiha Madara, Kabuto Edo Tensei, Sasuke and many other things appeared in his mind.

He cursed Kabuto and his Edo Tensei. That man was just like Orochimaru, slippery and mad. However thought that when Itachi stopped Kabuto Edo Tensei to remove the summoned dead ninja that Kabuto have a failsafe. That failsafe was the true Uchiha Madara that has summoned and fought the five kage. Unlike the other summoned ninja, Kabuto truly devoted his time and resource in Uchiha Madara Edo Tensei. He did not know the detail, however, when Uchiha Itachi unsummons the Edo Tensei, all the ninja who has summoned was gone away, and all expect one Uchiha Madara.

The worse thing that happened was in the battle with the fake Uchiha Madara. He somehow against the odds managed to take Killer Bee the Jinchuuriki of eight-tailed beast, Gyuki and escaped. Not knowing where the fake gone to, Naruto, Kakashi and Gai decided to help the five kage in their fight with the true Uchiha Madara. Naruto still blamed himself for the death of Killed Bee.

However, when they arrived in the battle, Naruto was speechless, seeing the power of the true Uchiha Madara and his so-called true Susanoo. Uchiha Madara might be one person but his strength was unreal, how someone could be that powerful was beyond Naruto understanding. Though, at the end they finally defeated Uchiha Madara but the cost was too big. The five kage, Kakashi and Gai was just one-step away from death with Naruto that survived because of the nine-tailed beast, Kyuubi, Kurama.

Naruto clenched his fist hard, the memories of the dying Tsunade, the godaime hokage, his godmother and the close thing he has for family was something that forever engraved in his memories, not to mention Kakashi. Uchina Madara, saying something like Sharingan was only for an Uchiha, destroyed his Sharingan.

Then the battle continued.

No one prepared from what awaited them. The fake Uchiha Madara has extracted Gyuki from Killer Bee. Naruto didn't knew how he could extracted the Gyuki that fast as the information they got said that it would take three or sex days to extract the Bijuu. Though Naruto have a feeling that has something to done with a portion of the Eight-Tails from the tentacle Sasuke captured. Still there was no evident, but that was not the worst of all. The fake Uchiha Madara used the Kohaku no Jōhei and Benihisago that each contained one of the Gold and Silver Brothers and took out the kyuubi chakra to Gedo Mazo. The fake revealed that the Jubi almost completed and nothing could stop him. These almost made other people gave up but Naruto with his words bought up hope to their heart. Something that he thought should not do now because many people died from his words.

The battle continued and bought for destruction that forever changed the landmark.

Then when the battle at climax with Naruto almost defeated, Sasuke came out. Sasuke fought against the fake saying something like no one permitted to kill Naruto except him. With Sasuke help, the tide of battle changed from the fake to them. They finally cornered the fake and everything seem finally came to the end. Something unexpected happened, the fake Uchiha Madara done the unthinkable. He sealed the Gedo Mazo in him, making him like a Jinchuuriki. However, the vast amount of power that Gedo Mazo had was too much even to him. The power was gone out control and exploded, taking Naruto and Sasuke.

With the amount of Chakra that stored inside Gedo Mazo exploded out, it made a pillar of light that pierced to the heaven and chakra shock wave that engulfed the entire continent.

Naruto lost his conscious and awoke a month after that happened. He tried to found out what happened and when he did, he did not like it one bit.

Because of the high-density chakra that Gedo Mazo unleashed, people have lost their ability to mold or use chakra and the baby that born after that has not chakra in them. Chakra was officially gone from the world and with that, so was the ninja. Not to mention their connection to the summoning world was disappeared, without any ways to established it again. Still, that was not the worst of it. when Naruto opened his eyes and look at it in the mirror, he found not a pair of blue eyes that stared him back but a pair of red eyes, the sharingan was stared him back. He yelled and roared in anger before punched the mirror, shattered it. He demanded an answer and he got it.

Sasuke died in the battle but he made one last wish to the ninja that came to rescue them. That ninja was Sakura and Sasuke told her his wish for Naruto to have his eyes or his brother, Itachi eyes to be exact. Sakura tried to reject that but Sasuke forced her and with Naruto eyes injured badly, Sakura have no choice but to done that.

After that Naruto gone to his seal to find Kurama, the Kyubi but to only found him slowly disintegrated. Kurama told him that the other Biju have gone and he too would. However, Kurama informed him that because the blast of chakra from Gedo Mazo, Naruto body have altered. Naruto was not a human anymore but a living mass of chakra given shape. All the chakra network in Naruto body have gone and he could not use any jutsu anymore because of that. However, Naruto could use the eyes technique that the Sharingan had. After saying that, Kurama disappeared completely with a smile, a calm and peaceful smile, telling Naruto that he glad that Naruto was his Jinchuuriki. Kurama also leaved him a parting gift. The parting gift was Kurama erased the whisker marks on Naruto face.

Naruto cried for Kurama but also cursed him because Kurama took the only thing that related him to Kurama but understood why Kurama done it.

With that, the era of peace came with no ninja because the loss of chakra.

However, that was not the end.

After ten years of peace, the world was strike down by a calamity that came down from the sky. Huge meteor came down and rained the world for only one day but enough to destroy the world and erase the life from the world. It happened suddenly without any warning.

Naruto witnessed the destruction. The peace they got from all the sacrifice and blood of many people gone in the blink of eyes. He could not believe it and for the first time in his live, Naruto cursed the god. This was also the day that Naruto found out that he has become an immortal. It was not hard to found it when you were the only one that survived that when other died.

He wondered around the world since that, trying to find other who survived but it was only an empty hope. In his wondering, he also realized that he did not need any food at all to survive. He could still eat but even he did not eat he would still alive. Years passed and he realized that he was not even once aged. He stuck in the age of 29 years old. This made a mixed feeling appeared inside of him. He was grateful he did not age but he could not die and joined his friends.

Naruto continued his wondering in this empty world and barren land alone. Slowly but surely, his personality starting to change and you could not blame him if you live in the world when you was the only human in there. Before long, Naruto completely changed, long gone the cheerful and happy Naruto, replacing it was a hard and expressionless man. The long time he spend in solitude made him thought a lot of thing and regretted many things. The concepts of time also become meaningless to him.

He didn't know how long he have been wondering around but he finally found some animal or so he thought as the animal was more like a reptile, a big giant reptile. He did not know what to make from this but grateful as life started to prosper once more and not mention he could eat some meat now.

Then another meteor strike again.

Naruto now have witnessed how the world ended twice. Something snapped inside of him but he did not sure about it. Fortunately, this time life appeared a lot faster than before. He absentmindedly thought that this was perhaps because the meteor strike was more in small scale than the first time. Before long, he found human, or what look like human as it more like an ape or monkey than human. He observed them for years and noticed how they changed. In one time, he decided to use Amaterasu to give them fire.

He felt happy but that did not last long.

As the new human evolved and started to make a group, he noticed that conflict rise between them. He ignored it but in the corner of his mind the words from the fake Uchiha Madara was heard, whispering about hatred and all. He tried to convince himself that was not true but as time passed by, he became unsure.

He finally saw it and understood what the fake Uchiha Madara was talking about as the first war or fight happened between the two groups of human.

War would never truly end.

Hatred would always exist in the heart of human.

The curse of hatred still plagued the world even the world have ended twice.

Naruto felt betrayed and fallen to despair as the fight became more and more frequently. He decided to return to the place Konoha stand and live in solitude in there.

That place was this forest.

The forest that would be known as Aokigahara in the future but that was a story for another time.

When he arrived to this forest, he entered deep into it and made a field of flower and monument to his death friend. Sometimes a person would get loss in the forest and entered this place. He always observed them, if they done something to disrespect his friend-resting place, he would not showed a mercy but if they didn't do that or pay a respect he would help them out of the forest with his Kamui, to teleported them out of the forest.

However, lately he noticed there were many people that started to came to this forest. Not the normal people that he usually saw but warrior and worse they not only tried to wreck his monument but also the forest. These made him quite angry and when he encountered them, they started to attack him, which ended in their death of course but the last person that he killed, saying something that caught his attention. That person called him the red eyes demon. It made him wondered what made them thought him as a demon. Still, it did not matter as long as they stayed out of his forest.

Nothing mattered.

He just wanted spent his live in here quietly as he has lost hope for human.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw the sky already darkened. He chuckled a little as he finally realize what Kakashi mean when he was lost in the road of life or why he always spend his time stared the memorial stone. This was like a sweet but bitter irony to him.

He activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (The same as Sasuke Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) and used Kamui to teleported him back to his hideout. He got this ability by studied Kakashi note about this jutsu and he had time to improve it.

If only Naruto stayed for a while more, then he could see eight stars fallen from heaven down to the earth.

**(Skip)**

**-Naruto Hideout-**

Naruto appeared on his hideout, an underground cave that illuminated by the black flame of Amaterasu. The cave was quite plain and did not have many things except the necessary things that needed for live there. There was also some underground water line there so he did not need to go out to get water. The way to get to his cave was quite complex and dangerous so he sure that no one could ever get in here. So it was perfectly safe here and he could rest in peace without worried about some people came here and attack him or something.

Tremble.

Naruto felt the ground trembled hard, he quirked his eyebrow at this. Though sometimes there was some earthquake because there was Active Mountain near here, this tremor was a lot stronger than any other he had felt. Not to mention it made him remembered about the time when…..

Naruto tensed immediately, it felt like when a meteor came down and crashed to the ground. He immediately activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and teleported back to the monument.

**(Skip)**

**-Flower field-**

Naruto expected to see another end of the world but it seems he worried over nothing. There were nothing out of place or normal but he could saw a smoke rising up in the north. He wondered, perhaps, that was something that those warriors done. They might set up the forest with fire to smoke him up. This thought made him frowned because he could not let those fool to destroy this forest, as it would lead to destruction of his monument.

He teleported again with north as his destination, if those fool really done it, he would kill them.

**(Skip)**

**-Forest-**

Naruto stared at the destruction that lay before him. There was a crater with one-kilometer diameter with the trees around it uprooted or broken into several piece with small fire on it while black smoke rising up from the center. It seem those warrior was not the one who done this and his first suspicion was correct, a meteor have fallen down.

Naruto shrugged, better returned to his hideout.

However, before he could do it, from the corner of his eyes, something caught his attention. He turned his head and walked to there. As he got closer, he saw that it was a girl, a naked unconscious young girl. The girl was around twelve or fifteen years old and she lie on the ground, face first and has several injuries on her body. Naruto was confused with several question appeared on his mind like, why she was naked, what she doing in here, and so on. But, the foremost question that he had was, should he help her or leave her here alone.

Naruto frowned at that thought and realized for not the first time how much he changed. If it were his former self, he without a doubt would help the girl. Maybe he should…..

Naruto shook his head and kneeled down next to the girl. This time he noticed the girl have a long purple hair. He turned back the girl and saw her face, an innocent face while she holds something on her small hand tightly. He gently opened the girl small hand and found a small orb. He sighed, took the orb, and pocketed it to his pocket. He gently lifted her from the ground and teleported to his hideout.

**(Skip)**

She had no name.

She merely existed as the pillar that controlled the ship, Iwafune and guarded the 107 feathers with the regalia inside the Iwafune. Her task was simple, go down to earth, find Ashikabi for the feathers, and give the regalia that she had to the Ashikabi. The same task the other seven pillars that controlled the other seven Iwafune had. However, something terribly wrong happened when they entered earth, a malfunction or error made seven out of Iwafune crash-landed. They lost their ship, Iwafune with the regalia contained in it, not to mention they also almost lost all the feathers that boarded the Iwafune. Fortunately, the last Iwafune, the eight one was safe but fallen down to the sea but the eight one couldn't get out the sea by herself and the rest seven didn't have the means to rescue the eight one. However, from the seven that crash-landed, she was the most unfortunate one. She not only lost her Iwafune and regalia but also all the feathers boarded her ship, when the other could save some of the feathers. The only thing that she could save was Kushimitama.

She has failed spectacularly.

What she should do now? Should she still looking Ashikabi? Should she just give the Kushimitama to some person and leave? Should she search for the other pillar and give them the Kushimitama?

So many questions with no answer but this did not change the fact that she has failed her task.

Suddenly she felt a cold and comfortable feeling from something on her forehead. This made her became aware and opened her eyes slowly. Everything seem blurred so she blinked once more and the first thing that she saw after regained her sight was a stone ceiling

"Are you awake now?" A deep voice asked and she turned her head to the source.

She saw a blonde spiky haired man with a pair of red eyes, red as ruby with strange marking on it. She tried to speak but her voice was too raspy and made an incoherent sounds.

The man picked up something, a glass that made from wood. He moved towards her and raised his free hand to her. She closed her eyes, expecting the man to done something unpleasant. However, the man slipped his hand to her back and gently raised her up. She opened her eyes and saw the glass was in front of her, filled with water.

"Drink it" The man said while gently moved the glass towards her mouth.

She obeyed him and drank it but after she swallowed the cold water, she coughed badly.

The man immediately put away the glass and patted her back gently.

After her coughed stopped, the man took the glass again and offered it to her again, "Drink it slowly"

She obeyed and drank it more slowly than the first time. The glass immediately emptied from the water that filled it and the man put it away before he made her lay down again.

"Sleep" The man simply said while turned his back to her.

She nodded weakly and closed her eyes. Her conscious started to slip away and she fallen into a deep sleep.

**(Skip)**

**-Naruto hideout-**

It had been a week since Naruto picked up this girl and bought her to his hideout.

The girl has told him about her and Sekirei. At first, he found it hard to believe but when he inspected the crash landed site again and found something that he even did not know. He finally gave up and believed her. In addition, he found out because of the crash there were more people that have entered the forest. Of course, he had dealt them in most efficient way to made them remembered that he didn't took light of a trespasser in his forest. After all, they had done something foolish like wrecked his monument in the progress of their search.

Naruto shook his head and stared the girl who finally awoke from her sleep. The girl wore traditional attire of a Miko that consisted out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. These clothes were something that he had stored in his pocket dimension and was something from the ninja age. Naruto also have other things stored in his pocket dimension from the ninja age and the time he wondered around, he stored clothing, weapon, scroll, gold, and many more. Therefore, it did not weird that he had some girl clothes stored in it, as it was for a memorial to remind him.

"Girl" Naruto called her while she got out of bed, "Are you fine enough to get up from the bed?"

The girl turned her head to him, "Yes, my wounds have healed"

Naruto nodded his head. He did not wanted to admit it but this girl bought up a strange feeling inside of him. Years of living in solitude, without companion have done wonder to him. He has forgotten about what it likes to have a companion to talk around, another human touch, and the warm feeling that they bought. These made him felt conflicted and unsure because it has been a long time ago since the last time he had that.

"Then, do you want to get out?" Naruto asked, this past week the girl has not even once got out his hideout and saw sun. This might be the perfect time to let her out and maybe the girl would show some expression. Because in his time with the girl, he has not saw her showed any emotion. Her face remained cold and without emotion, even her eyes were hard and cold but her voice was calm and soft.

The girl looked unsure. True, she never has the chance to saw the world since she crash-landed as the man immediately bought her to this cave to nurse her wounds. One part of her was happy with this because she could finally saw the world from the ground and not from the sky. However, another part of her was scared, what would await her outside this cave. Furthermore, she also was afraid that the man would leave her alone or cast her out because she has healed. She recalled what happened this one week, the man has showed her concern, treated her gently and cared her. That was something that never happened before and made her felt something, something that she did not understand. However, did it matters, she has failed her task, she has nothing, so why she should afraid with this. This one week was a good dream for her, but dream was fated to end eventually.

"Yes" The girl replied softly, hiding the emotion that she felt.

Naruto nodded his head and offered her his hand, "Take my hand"

The girl slowly raised her hand, her small finger touched Naruto finger and both of them resisted the urge to flinch away. The girl finally held Naruto big hand and Naruto held her back gently. Then the two of them disappeared.

**(Skip)**

**-Flower field-**

They appeared in the field of flower that Naruto made. The girl off balanced because the teleportation and almost fallen to the ground but thanks for Naruto quick move the girl did not. Instead, she found herself in Naruto arms, with her face buried in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he let the girl off his arms, ignoring the feeling he felt when he held the girl, "I`m sorry, I should warn you before"

The girl nodded, it was as if she was sucked into small hole and then casted off. However, that was not her main concern right now. She found her heart pounding fast and a weird warm feeling appeared inside her from what Naruto done. She wondered what this feeling were, it was so strange but comfortable.

"I see, you will get used to it" Naruto said, offering his experienced from using the teleportation of Kamui.

The girl nodded again and looked up to Naruto, "Are you sure that you are not a Sekirei?"

Naruto sighed, since he told her about his power that girl seem to be adamant that he was a male Sekirei. Even after he told her that, he was not, "Like I said before, I am just a forgotten relic of the past, the last and only survivor of my kind"

The girl just stared at Naruto unblinkingly and nodded. She was not too sure about that, Naruto have a power like Sekirei after all. Still, she was sure that they were the first Sekirei that have ever arrived in earth. Though based on their log, earth has been hit two times by meteor shower. Therefore, Naruto might be the first generation of human. Still that happened long ago and Naruto just looked around thirty. She has tried to ask Naruto about that but he just said that he did not want to talk about it. She still remembered the look on Naruto eyes that time, despair, sadness and angst. Since then she decided to not ask about it again.

"Okay" The girl said before she turned her back to see where Naruto bought her. She widens her eyes slightly at the scenery that she saw, a field of flower with many kinds of flowers planted and one huge stone monument stood tall in the middle of it but that's not all. The sun, it was setting right now, creating a warm glow to the field, while it made the monument seemed to glow because it was located perfectly behind the setting sun. She looked up and saw the already darkened sky with few stars that shine bright with red, orange and golden haze beneath it. The wind gently blew, carrying the soft and sweet scent of flower while gently caressed her face and hairs. She closed her eyes and took a small breath to savor the feeling and scent.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Naruto asked her while he admired her beauty, the soft light from the sun made her face glowed with unworldly glow and her long purple hair shine softly while the wind gently made her hairs floated back, a soft and serene smile adored her face while her eyes was closed.

'A goddess' Naruto thought in one fleeting moment but stopped when he saw the girl opened her eyes slowly. The soft light from the sun reflected into her purple eyes, making it shine beautifully like a beautiful gemstone.

'Amethyst' Naruto thought as he realized the color of her eyes for the first time. He thought that her eyes color was purple but it seems because she in underground the color of her eyes dulled. However, under the bright sky, the color of Amethyst' that she had was clear for him to see. He also noted that the coldness on her eyes seem melted and replaced with a soft warm gaze. There was no doubt this was the most beautiful things that he ever saw since the end of ninja age. He would forever treasure this.

The girl turned her head to Naruto. She saw how the sun made his blonde hair glowed just like the sun and his red eyes, no; ruby eyes she corrected herself, shine brightly. She noticed that the three tomoe on his eyes was rotating hypnotically as he stared at her. However, she felt something wrong with Naruto ruby eyes; it did not suit him at all. Naruto eyes should be a pair of blue eyes, blue as Sapphire or the sky and shine brightly. She also noticed a warm smile adored his face. This was the first time she ever saw him smiled and she admitted that his smile was beautiful. Suddenly another warm and fluffy feeling appeared while her cheek felt hot.

'What is this?' she asked herself but could not answer it. This feeling felt weird but at the same time made her happy and good.

"Girl, are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly as suddenly a frown adored her face.

"Yes, maybe I'm just tired" The girl replied, as she shook of that feeling away.

Naruto nodded and stared the monument before he finally decided something that plagued him since the day he took the girl with him.

"Girl, do you want to stay with me in this forest?" Naruto asked, not looking at her. He was afraid that the girl might refuse him and he did not wanted to see her expression when she did that. After all, his Sharingan made him to remember everything as whatever he saw would forever imprinted to his brain, his memories.

The girl was shocked; she did not expect this at all. She thought that Naruto would leave her alone, not asked her to stay with him. This made her happy but at the same time conflicted. Should she stay here with Naruto or should she search for her brethren which one she should choose. Suddenly she felt something that made her chest hurt, thinking about leaving Naruto here made it hurt. Maybe, just maybe…..

"If..if that's okay with you" She whispered, her voice was a lot more timid than usual and looked down to the ground to hide her red face.

Naruto turned his head at her so fast that it made a snapping sound, "I`m sorry, can you say it again?"

"I say if it's okay with you, I will stay with you" The girl said, with her face still down to the ground.

"It's okay with me," Naruto said, his voice barely containing the happiness that he felt since the day the ninja world ended, "You can stay with me"

The girl looked up slowly and saw the smiling face of Naruto. Her face became more red and hot than before but she also felt happy but something made her still unsure.

"Are you sure? " the girl asked, her voice was quivered, "I have nothing to offer to you. I have lost not only my Iwafune and the regalia inside it but also the feathers, Sekirei that boarded it"

Naruto tried to cut her up but stopped, this was something the girl must sort herself.

"You will never attain the power equivalent to the god like you should have if I have some Sekirei with me" the girl said as her voice became louder. Her emotion that she held down started to come out, "I can only offer you the Kushimitama that govern Sekirei power and can move heaven and earth when they gathered but that's will only put you in danger"

"The other Ashikabi will without doubt target you for Kushimitama and you will be dragged into the fight over the Kushimitama, a war!" The girl didn't knew what she was saying anymore, her failure to save some of the Sekirei onboard her ship, the destruction of her ship that leave her with nothing and the failed task she should complete.

"Your peaceful live will be no more!" The girl yelled. She did not understood why she tried to make Naruto rejected her when she actually wanted Naruto to accepted her. It was so confusing; she felt she was in mess.

Naruto calmly moved toward the distressed girl and hugged her, making the girl tensed for a moment before relaxed.

"I don't care for that" Naruto started as he patted the girl head, "We will think about that later"

Naruto felt the girl trembled under his hug before she hugged back and cried. He patted her head and back to calm her down; it has been a long time since he has done this.

Naruto did not know how long she cried but when he felt that she finished Naruto released her from his arms.

"Now, that we will live together" Naruto said while stared her red purple eyes, "I cannot call you a girl anymore"

Naruto pondered for a moment, thinking a name for her, "From now, your name will be Miya"

"Miya?" The girl repeated the name.

"Yes, Miya" Naruto said while wiped the trail of tears from her cheek with his hands, "Miya is your name"

"Miya, I am Miya" Miya said softly, tasting the name with her tongue as the word rolled out from her lips. She has a name, a new existence that made her special than her brethren.

"Welcome Miya, to my live" Naruto said while smiling warmly to her.

"Yes, Naruto" Miya replied, she was happy and that was matter.

**(Skip)**

**-Flower field-**

Naruto stared the monument and started to think.

It had been five years since Naruto met Miya.

Five years since he moved out from his cave and made a house in the forest much to Miya protest. Miya have told Naruto that it was not safe to move out the cave and she was comfortable to live in underground but Naruto did not listen to her. Naruto could not tell her that the reason he done that was because he liked to saw Miya under sky and illumined by the sun as her Amethyst eyes shine brightly. However, their live was not without a hitch for this past five years.

One year after they started lived in the forest. Some of the warriors has found their way to the house and almost done something unpleasant to Miya. Fortunately, Naruto was near the house when he heard Miya scream and what happened next was very unpleasant for those warriors. Since then he decided to train Miya in sword, so she could defend herself. After all, he did not spend his time wondering alone but also learned and mastered new skills.

To Naruto surprise, Miya was talented, no that was an understatement as prodigy was the correct word. Just in three years of training, Miya have almost surpassed him when it took him ten years to get to this level. He suspected there was something more than Miya talent with sword that made her skill increased this fast, it was like something drive her to be strong as soon as she could. He have some guessed about it, but stay quiet as he sure that she done this because she still felt guilty about what happened or about him having no Sekirei to guard him. Not that he needed it.

However, even if Miya almost surpassed him there was one thing that made Naruto still won against her. First, it was his Sharingan; he could predict Miya movement with that. Second, it was his body; his body was a collection of high dense chakra, which granted him superior power, speed, and recovery than most human. These two things were the things that made Miya still have not surpassed him completely and something that she commented to be unfair or cheating.

Two years ago Miya hit a grow spurt and became a beautiful young lady with nice or downright sexy body though she still shorter than Naruto and still wore the same outfit as she like it because that Naruto first present to her. Naruto found it was not amusing at all as the clothes was way too small for her body and made her….. just the thought about it made his nose bleed a little. Fortunately, he could convince her to change it with the same clothes but different size that he had inside his pocket dimension. The he asked Miya what triggered her grow spurt as she told her that she will aged slowly but the answer he got was a blushing red Miya and she refused to tell him. However, that made him glad as she now has the necessary height to wield a real sword and not that short sword. He decided to give her a special sword when the anniversary to celebrate the time when they met nearing.

For the first time he got Sasuke or Itachi eyes, depend on how you see it. Naruto summoned Susanoo and as he thought the Susanoo that he summoned have the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi or known as the Sakegari Long sword that Itachi had. The sword was sheathed in a sake jar; the blade was actually the liquid inside the gourd that was released and shaped, rather than a conventional sword. This suited Naruto need as he took some of the liquid and using it as the base of the sword that he forged. When he finished the sword, he named it with the same name as the one that his Susanoo had, Totsuka-no-Tsurugi.

Miya was beyond happy when she got it and became happier when he told her that he made it with one part of his power. She tested the sword and…..the destruction was massive to say. Though unlike the true Totsuka-no-Tsurugi that capable of sealing anything it pierces. Miya Totsuka-no-Tsurugi did not have that ability but that did not made the sword weak by any means if the destruction that the sword made was any indication.

However, lately he noticed that Miya seem troubled over something. He tried to ask her what troubled her but she did not tell him. Well, he would wait for now but if she still troubled, like it or not he would force an answer from her. Still, there also some things that got his attention and he has an uneasy feeling about this. The rate of the warrior entered his forest was become more frequent and they have better equipment. Not to mention the last group of warriors that entered his forest was more like a group of soldiers that a band of warriors. He somehow could hide it from Miya but he did not know for how long it would last. Maybe the time that Miya feared has finally came.

'Still, how they found out?' Naruto wondered unsure. If only he thought more about when he found Miya or the rumor surrounded him and his forest, the answer was clear. Then there was another new rumor about him, his forest and Miya, not that he knew about it.

Silently he wondered that perhaps this was the time to start moving away from here and wondering around the land to see what have changed.

"You are here, I have been searching for you" A calm and melodious voice that Naruto knew this past years alerted him.

"Miya" Naruto greeted while turned to her, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, have you realized how many intruders that came?" Miya asked as a frown adored her beautiful face, "Or you have but keep it a secret from me"

Naruto silently cursed and he just thought about it.

"You have" Miya stated as Naruto frowning face was an answer to her.

"Yes" Naruto replied, "I have"

"Why you didn't tell me?"

Naruto noticed the hurt in her voice and it made him felt guilty, "I`m sorry"

"I understand" Miya said simply as she put her hand on Naruto cheek, "Just don't do it again. I`m not weak anymore"

Naruto savored her gentle and warm touch before he took her hand from his cheek, "I promise"

Miya smiled in stratification as she heard his answer, "Good, but what we should do now?"

Naruto knew what Miya mean by that, staying in one place was no good as their enemy could surrounded them and…..

Naruto ears twitched as he heard the sound of something pierced the wind. He drawn his hand fast and caught an arrow just an inch before hit Miya head.

"Naruto!" Miya whispered loudly as warriors wearing armor came out from the surrounding and revealed that they have surrounded them. She drawn her sword and moved forward to shield Naruto.

Naruto broke the arrow in her hand into two and let it fallen to the ground. His eyes narrowed in anger as they stepped the flower under them. However, he noticed none of the warriors made any threating move; instead, they stayed still in their position. This means only one thing.

Naruto thought was confirmed when the warriors in front of the parted their way and one warrior wearing different armor than the rest of them stepped forward.

"So, you are the red eyes demon" The man addressed Naruto then averted his eyes to Miya, "And you are the fallen priestess that protected the demon"

The man paused before laughed hard, "Fool! You two aren't demon and fallen priestess"

Miya and Naruto was bewildered, but did not showed it. However, they did have a foreboding feeling about this.

"You two are Sekirei! Just like the one that our lord has!"

"We have surrounded you, just give us the Kushimitama and we will leave your Ashikabi alone" the man ordered while put his hand on the air, as his warrior took out their bow, armed it with arrow and aimed it at them.

Naruto and Miya realized that they thought that they were Sekirei when in reality they were not. Well, on Naruto side, he was not and Miya, she was a pillar. They also knew the man was lying to them. The man would still attack them and kill the Ashikabi even if he got the Kushimitama. Still, the amount of the warriors that surrounded them was alarming. This many warriors infiltrated the forest without them noticed it. Something was wrong in here.

"I suggest that you two don't make any sudden move as we know how to deal with your kind" The man said as he snapped his finger and some the warriors that still haven't took out their bow threw a big barrel that broke when it impacted to the ground.

"Oil" Naruto whispered while he gripped his fist hard as the black liquid soiled the flower field.

"Naruto…." Miya whispered worriedly but she was angry from what they done to her favorite place. She knew that Naruto would kill them all for this.

"Now give up!" the man yelled as some of the warriors took out their bow and armed it with a flaming arrow.

"Miya" Naruto called her, his voice was calm but have a dangerous edge on it, "Please step aside"

Miya tensed but obeyed as she moved away to Naruto back.

Naruto wondered what he should do with these fool. Tsukuyomi was out of question because the number of the enemies, Kamui was also out because the same problem with Tsukuyomi. Amaterasu was likely the one he use but if he did not careful, it would also burn the flower field,. Susanoo was more likely the one he use, but the sheer destruction that it would do made Naruto unsure. These leave him with the space-time manipulation and maybe this was the time to test his mastery over that.

"So, you will give up?" The man sneered at Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, this man as arrogant and he did not like that. He activated Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and his eyes bleed, thanks to the fact that he did not have chakra network anymore and his recovery power, he did not have to concern himself with the side effect being blind using it.

"Hahaha, are you that afraid that you cry blood?"

"No" Naruto said simply as the space surrounded him, Miya and the stone monument starting to rippled with sword, kunai and many other thing appeared on it. Before the man could said anything Naruto released the weapons that he had from the pocket dimension to them.

The weapon that he collected from his journey sailed through the air with extreme speed and pierced the warrior surrounded them. The warriors yelled with pain as the weapon pierced them or sliced through them, but some of them made it to release their arrow at him. Unfortunately, for them, Miya intercepted them all with her sword. Naruto watched the carnage that he done with calm face, some of the warriors were still alive but dying and the commanding officer, he assumed, was impaled with many kunai, as he lay down the ground unmoving. However, to his disappointment and horror the flower field was burned with flame. He was not fast enough to kill the one who held flame arrow.

"So that is your power," a woman voice alerted Naruto.

Naruto snapped her attention to the source and saw a dark skinned woman wearing black rob stood on the branch of the tree.

"I see so that's why they could enter without alerting us" Miya said as she recognized the woman.

"You know her Miya?" Naruto asked, not once averted his eyes from the woman.

"Yes, her power was teleportation"

Then something clicked in Naruto mind as everything made sense. He narrowed his eyes at woman as he asked her another suspicion, "You sacrifice them so you can know our ability?"

"Yes, my master will be happy with this" The woman said while smiling at Naruto, "The ability to summon weapon and….."

The woman noticed Miya and frowned, "You, you are a pillar"

"So what if I am" Miya asked, dangerously as she pointed her sword at her.

"No, nothing but you a lot older than our pillar and you can fight" the woman noted, "But it doesn't matter, we will meet again soon and we will be ready"

Naruto just watched the woman teleported away without correcting her that he was not a Sekirei and that was not his only ability.

"Naruto" Miya said while sheathed her sword. She knew this place was special to him and after this, she sure that he would not let this slide away.

"Miya" Naruto turned back to her and Miya suppressed the urge to flinch away as Naruto eyes were blazing with uncontained furry, "I will make them pay for this"

Miya gulped and nodded her head slowly. This was the first time she saw Naruto this angry.

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes" Miya answered without missing a beat. She would follow him to anywhere, even down to hell.

"Thank you" Naruto said before averted his eyes to the stone monument and used his space-time manipulation to store it to his pocket dimension. He swore the Ashikabi that responsible for this would pay it with his blood and until then he would not rest. No one messed with him and get away.

"Let's go Miya" Naruto said and start walking away with Miya followed him behind.

"We will end this ridiculous war over Kushimitama"

* * *

**Omake**

**(Afterward)**

"Tell me Naruto why we doing this?" Miya asked, her voice barely hiding the irritation that she felt as she picked a sword.

Naruto sighed, "Well, I can summon the weapon that I have in my pocket dimension and use it like you saw before"

Miya twitched a little as she sensed 'but'.

"However, I cannot summon it back….." Naruto said while he picked another kunai and put it back to his pocket dimension, "So that's why we doing this"

"Cannot you just…. I don't know, buy it again somewhere or made it" Miya questioned Naruto while she tossed the sword to him, which he caught and put in the pocket dimension.

"These are the weapon that I collected from my journey all around the world and some of the weapon is the remaining weapon from my time. I don't think they sell it anymore or I can make it again as I have no necessary material for that nor time" Naruto explained patiently as he was faced with Miya disbelief face.

"And it's not like I can summon it back or just leave it like that in the ground, they hold sentimental and material value" Naruto said tiredly, "And I`m sure there is no one that can do that"

"Yeas right" Miya snorted, "The one who do it must be insane or have more to leave such valuable thing like trash"

With that the two of the resumed their work but unknown to them in another universe, one blonde-haired king with red eyes wearing golden armor sneezed and cursed for some unworthy trash spoke his name. Also for some weird reason that person wanted to use his gate of Babylon to kill the peasant that spoke his name. Meanwhile, one gray haired servant with brown eyes wearing red cloak and black body armor also sneezed. He also for some weird reason wanted to use his reality marble.

* * *

Please review


End file.
